


Wake. Fade. And Then You're Gone.

by Katiie190



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Original Story - Freeform, Suicide Warning later into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: Most people see the world in colors, they see the happiness that causes smiles to grow upon their faces and laugh until their stomachs hurt.But not me, I see the world more... Dull I guess you could say.I don't get the opportunity to see all the happiness everyone spoke about.You're probably thinking. 'Yes you can, you just have to search for it.'Well, I did. And look where that got me.Dead.My name is Irene Jameson, and this is my story.





	Wake. Fade. And Then You're Gone.

 It all started the first day of High School, it felt like one of the best days of my life. I mean who doesn't feel the excitement bubbling in their stomachs the first moment they enter the High School for the first time? I did, little did i know it would become one of the many hell's in my life. 

  **_Sept. 8th, 2013_**

     Irene woke up to alarm clock going off, she woke up sluggishly and got out of bed attempting to run her hands through her hair but the snarls in it made it nearly impossible to even slide her fingers in. 

     Making a disgusted face Irene pulled her hand away as she walked out of her bedroom and into the hall way, making her way to the bathroom. As she was walking to the bathroom she was pushed aside, yelping she glared at her brother as he slammed the bathroom door in her face. "Get out!" Irene shouted bringing her fist to the door pounding on it. "No, you got the bathroom first yesterday!" Dylan her brother shouted, Irene groaning loudly and turned around stomping her way down the hallway. 

     "Mom!" She shouted as she walked into the kitchen where their mother was cooking them a little breakfast, her mother let out a sigh turning around with a hand on her hip. "Yes Irene?" She asked already know what this was about. "Tell Dylan to get out of the bathroom, I need to shower. And I don't need him stinking it up!" She made sure to yell the last part so her older brother would hear, he's only 3 years older than her being 17. "Honey, while he's in the bathroom why don't you just take the time to find something to wear." 

      Irene narrowed her eyes before turning around going back into her room closing the door.   
Whipping the closet door open she went through her clothes looking for something to wear, deciding on a pair of skinny jeans and a soft blue sweater. 

     Opening her bedroom door she walked out of her room heading back to the bathroom where the door was opened telling her Dylan was out. Entering the bathroom she put her clothes on the closed toilet seat. 

      Opening the cabinet under the sink she pulled a towel out.   
Sliding the curtain open Irene turned the water on, putting her hand under the shower head feeling the water to make sure it was perfect. 

     Stripping down she got into the shower starting with washing her body.   
~~~~~~~  
   Getting out of the shower Irene dried her body off with the towel before using it to wrap her hair up. "Honey hurry up before your breakfast gets cold!" Irene heard her mother shout from the kitchen. 

      Rolling her eyes she shouted back. "I'm getting dressed!" Not getting an answer, she pulled her clothes on and rubbed her head with the towel. Wiping the mirror off she looked at her hair with a frown, she knows she wouldn't have time to brush it, blow dry it, and eat, she would be late to school. 

     Licking her lips, Irene went back to her room getting a hair tie and decided to put her hair into a bun, not really caring since the first day was a half day, just to give the students a feel of their new classes. 

      Getting her white converse's on she jogged down the stairs, skipping into the kitchen where her mom and dad and Dylan were sitting at the table eating breakfast, while her dad was also reading the newspaper. "Goodmorning sweetie." Her dad smiled, she smiled back kissing his cheek before sitting down next to her brother. 

     Dylan reached over snatching a piece of her bacon, shoving it in his mouth.  
Irene's mouth dropped bringing her hand up she slapped his shoulder before snatching one of his pieces of sausage eating it with a smug face. "Knock it off you two, hurry up and eat, you have 10 minutes to catch the bus." Their mom told them sternly, sighing in unison they finished eating their breakfast peacefully before it was time to head to the bus stop, they had 4 minutes... 

     Grabbing their back packs they shouted good byes to their parents before running out of the house. "Bet i can beat you." Irene challenged, Dylan raised an eyebrow. "You want to race? Really?" He asked shaking his head with a smirk. 

    "Yes, I do." Before Dylan could comprehend it, Irene was running down the sidewalk. "Cheater!" Her brother shouted running after her. 

     Standing at the corner of their street breathing heavily, Irene managed to pant out. "Beat you" Dylan narrowed his eyes at her jokingly. "You cheated." 

     Before they could continue their friendly banter, they heard the sound of the bus pulling up.   
Getting on the bus the siblings sat at different ends of the bus, Dylan going to the back of the bus and Irene sitting in the front. 

     Looking out the window as the bus driver began to drive she couldn't help but wrap her arms around her stomach, as if it would calm the butterflies or excitement and nervousness in her stomach. 


End file.
